


Piacevolmente imprevedibile

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Humor, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Romance, The Pocky Game
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Asagi regala una confezione di un famoso snack a Tsunehito, ma l'idea interessante su cosa farne gli viene in mente solo in un secondo momento...





	

Il leader dei D era solito parlare pubblicamente di sé come di una persona molto romantica e, a giudicare dalle risposte date durante le varie interviste, in grado di prendere la situazione in mano e dichiarare il proprio amore con ferma delicatezza.

La realtà, tuttavia, era ben diversa.

Se non fosse stato per il carattere più diretto di Tsunehito, che gli aveva confessato il proprio interesse quasi in preda all'esasperazione di una lunga attesa, probabilmente Asagi si sarebbe trovato ancora a cercare conferme che potessero spingerlo a dichiararsi. Di una timidezza che sembrava quasi non appartenere al suo personaggio, il cantante evitava con tutto se stesso di fare sfoggio dei sentimenti nutriti per il bassista – e se mai in pubblico aveva dato dimostrazione di essi, lo aveva fatto per il classico principio che stabilisce che il miglior modo per nascondere qualcosa è lasciarla in bella vista. Ad eccezione di qualche schermaglia simil-amorosa appioppata ai relativi personaggi della grande storia di Asagi, questi si censurava continuamente quando non si trovava nell'intimità della propria abitazione.

Tsunehito, dal canto suo, era una persona che tendeva a porsi meno problemi, ma estremamente rispettosa della decisione del partner, dunque accettava di buon grado le scelte che più sembravano tranquillizzare e soddisfare il cantante, accontentandosi di chiedere in modo scherzoso qualche abbraccio pubblico. Il leader della band, in realtà, era molto grato di questo, pur sentendosi in debito con il giovane bassista.

Nonostante ciò, c'erano momenti in cui anche ad Asagi venivano in mente idee... curiose.

Quando si era ritrovato davanti l'ultima edizione limitata di Pocky aveva pensato subito a Tsunehito e, felicemente, gli aveva regalato il famoso snack in un tenero gesto. L'idea curiosa, tuttavia, gli era balenata in mente soltanto in un secondo momento: seduto comodamente al tavolo della cucina, stava organizzando gli impegni della band con precisione, senza lasciare nulla al caso, mentre il bassista sedeva all'altro capo del mobile con indosso degli auricolari e sperimentava, a volume moderato, nuove basi e ritmi, era stato distratto dal rumore inconfondibile di una confezione di plastica che viene aperta.

Quando aveva visto i Pocky che aveva regalato a Tsunehito, aveva deciso di gettare via la timidezza e proporre qualcosa di carino.

In quel momento, Asagi comprese di non essersi mai sentito così sicuro di sé. Con un mezzo sorriso, da dietro i suoi occhiali da vista, si alzò dalla sedia e fece il giro del tavolo per prendere posto accanto al bassista, poggiando un bacio improvviso sulla sua guancia.

Ridacchiando del piccolo sobbalzo di sorpresa del partner, il cantante lo scrutò togliersi gli auricolari e, senza alcuna parola, prese un Pocky dalla confezione appena aperta, portandoselo alle labbra. Nella classica tradizione giapponese, porse il resto dello snack al bassista, cercando di ignorare il rossore che sentiva essergli salito al viso.

“Oh?” con aria perplessa, Tsunehito lo scrutò per un momento. Tuttavia, non aggiunse altro quando comprese: ridacchiando, chiuse le labbra sull'altro lato dello snack e scrutò con intensità Asagi, che, dal canto suo, sospirò di piacere alla sola idea di ciò che stava per accadere.

Se c'era una cosa che il cantante amava del bassista, era il suo essere piacevolmente imprevedibile, cosa che stimolava costantemente la curiosità del leader e spesso catturava la sua attenzione. Ovviamente, c'erano anche reazioni imprevedibili da parte di Tsunehito che Asagi non amava molto, sebbene fossero spesso dettate da momenti di particolare tensione e, fortunatamente, piccoli gesti sparsi nel corso di anni.

E poi c'erano quei gesti che sembravano senza senso.

Così, quando il cantante aveva iniziato a mordicchiare gentilmente il proprio angolino di Pocky, volendo gustare la dolce sensazione di attesa prima del bacio, il bassista restò a scrutarlo ancora con un certo interesse, sicuramente con quella che pareva aria di sfida. Asagi cercò di non vacillare e andò ancora avanti, poco a poco...

Finché, finalmente, Tsunehito non alzò una mano e la portò dolcemente sulla guancia del cantante, accarezzandolo amorevolmente; rincuorato, il leader dei D ritrovò la motivazione e diede un altro morso, poi fece per continuare... ritrovandosi le dita dell'altro strette sul naso.

“Tsune!” esclamò lasciando andare il Pocky, perplesso e tuttavia alla ricerca di aria, sebbene non fosse rimasto senza che per pochi secondi. “Perché?” si lamentò, mandando giù quel poco di grissino che aveva conquistato.

Il bassista sgranocchiò felicemente il resto dello snack e prese un altro bastoncino, portandoselo alle labbra. Gettò un'occhiata al cantante e rise senza problemi, come se non fosse accaduto nulla: “Dovresti sapere che nessuno può togliermi i miei snack a edizione limitata!”

“Ma...” sentendosi infinitamente stupido, Asagi si portò il dorso di una mano al viso, come a coprire il rossore che adesso gli bruciava sul viso, in un misto di imbarazzo e fastidio. Avrebbe voluto protestare e far presente che era stato lui a portargli quegli stessi Pocky, ma gli sembrò una cosa piuttosto triviale – si limitò, così, a sbuffare e guardare Tsunehito con un piccolo broncio sul viso.

“Portami una confezione di Pocky con le mandorle e vedremo cosa posso fare...” rise il bassista, allungandosi verso il cantante.

Nonostante tutto, anche Asagi si ritrovò a ridere, divertito dalla golosità dell'altro; cinse Tsunehito in un tenero abbraccio e chinò il capo, sussurrando sulle sue labbra brevi parole d'amore. Lo baciò con dolce passione, stringendoselo al petto, mentre gli accarezzava la schiena con mani calde...

“Ah...” sospirò il bassista, scivolando poco a poco via dalla sedia e finendo seduto sul cantante.

“Meglio dei Pocky?” ridacchiò il leader, accogliendo il corpo sottile dell'altro sul proprio, sentendosi bruciare di passione.

“Meriti anche quelli ad edizione limitata...”

“Ne sono onorato.”

Tsunehito non replicò, ma prese un Pocky e se lo portò alle labbra, con uno sguardo così tenero che il cantante credette davvero di poterlo ribaltare sul tavolo.

“Stavolta non accetto interruzioni”, gli fece presente, con espressione severa che fece rabbrividire il bassista; chinò il capo e, ancora una volta, trovò il familiare snack ad attenderlo.

Pochi istanti e si persero in un bacio dolce e pieno di desiderio, lasciandosi cullare dalla tranquillità di quel pomeriggio.


End file.
